1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to carton construction and particularly to a carton and a method of making the same for packaging room fragrant potpourri.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the prior art is exemplified by a form of packaging in current usage. Applicant's assignee has heretofore packaged decorative room fragrant potpourri in a distinctive trade dress which is the subject matter of formal trademark registrations and wherein the trade dress of the mark is described as a full packed rectangularized pillow-shaped bag having transparent walls through which the goods may be viewed and the top open end of the bag is gathered to form a pleated crown above a closed neck secured by a decorative colored rope-like cord tied in a square-bow knot and a colored oval indicia-bearing label is affixed to the interior surface so as to be visibly centered in a rectangular front wall panel.